starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethlehem
Overview Bethlehem is a rather large town in the East corner of Kelakaria. It is, infact, the largest town on the server in terms of members. It is very large claim wise too, with many apartments and farms. It has an expanding fleet of ships and members that can be used in case of war or for general freight haulage. It has a steady income that keeps it in working order, and a pool of Credits to call its own. It is now also the head of the nation Heaven, which currently consists of it , it's "sister town" Constantinople and Bethlehem itself. It is currently on good terms with Babylon. Layout Bethlehem looks confusing but its quite easy to locate where everything is. Cathedral District This is the North of the town called Cathedral District due to the rather large Cathedral that dominates the area, aptly nicknamed The Kel-Thedral by locals. It also has the home of the town's architect to the western side. Ship District This is the middle of the town starting from the main control tower in the center. It incorporates the storage, main hanger, freighter hanger, the four Crusader hangers, the meeting room, and the towns Docking tower. This area has usually got a few ships littering around that are scheduled to be dismantled as well as any ships under construction. It has seen quite a lot of traffic through it from Messiah as he usually mingles around waiting on his furnaces smelting. Residential District This is the largest area of the town boasting over 20 Apartments for residents and a large runway for any visitors the town. Usually there is at-least one or two residents going about in the area at one time. Factory District This area is under construction but is expected to be the towns auto factory system that materials can be deposited into and the product sent to the main storage. Ships Bethlehem has created it's own line of ships to help represent the town whenever a member is popping off to the pub or something similar. Crusader Series The Crusader series is the towns starfighter design. It was the first ship designed for the town, but the series has been called cursed due to the horrible luck it's brought. Currently the town is using the MK III Variant. The MK I got bombed by a warlord. The MK II Got hijacked by Focal Ores The MK III Got space beavered but was easy fixable. Templar Series The Templar is the town's Gunship design, which is used for quick freight or general combat. It is currently on the MK II variant, but the MK I is still used. Mule Series The Mule is the town's lightfreighter designm which is often always used when hauling large amounts of cargo from one place to another. It's suffered quite bad luck akin to the Crusader. One was stolen by Focal Ores and another was spacebeavered. The Saint The Saint is the proclaimed Battle Cruiser of Bethlehem yet it's never been tested in a fight. It boasts nine torpedo tubes, ten turrets, and four cannons that are meant to be used when things get hairy. It also comes equipped with cup holders and a copy of Fishing Weekly. The Camel The Heavy Freighter of the town that has never been flown to anywhere other than the Docking Tower but it has 130 droppers of air to keep it afloat. Important Citizens craigy1 (Messiah) - Town Mayor Genuis_kid97 - Founded the town and a technician* skd5 - Architect and a Co-leader* Jqd7 - Ship designer, Mayor of Constantinople, and a Co-leader of Heaven OojamstrzoO - Fought with us during the Siege of Bethlehem* armin2012 - Council member* MaskedArmadillo - Arms and armor supplier Groxterror - Longtime member and member of the Council hollisterguy10 - Senator, Diplomat, and another member of the Council jmr123456- Shipping company owner Xeronne (Groxteror) - Owner of Easle, a Bethlehem related faction *Inactive/Away